¿Tia Riven?
by ModalFern
Summary: Un dia, Riven es buscada por Ahri y Sona, quienes quieren que cuiden de la pequeña Annie por un dia, ella no tiene ni la mas minima idea de como cuidar de un infante, asi que para ella esto es todo un desafio. Al final, una ayuda inesperada le hara dejar en claro sus intenciones y como y con quien quiere vivir su vida. ONE-SHOT Riven/? Leelo para saberlo! Imagen por zulidoodles


**Eh! Que creían que estaba muerto o algo asi? Pues no, hace unos días, mas bien un mes, un amigo en LOL me reto a hacer un FF sobre Riven siendo la niñera de Annie por un dia, aquí esta!. Se que me tarde bastante, pero es que vacaciones y cambiar de ordenador es algo tedioso.**

Riven estaba caminando por los pasillos de la academia de guerra, desde la adición de un nuevo modo de juego modificado, llamado ultra rápido y feroz, rara vez era seleccionada, aunque ella por lo general obtenía buenos resultados, la gente siempre optaba por campeones más fuertes en ese modo.

Sona y Ahri eran dos campeonas bastante utilizadas en esa modalidad, además de ser las que cuidan a la pequeña Annie.

Estas 3 aparecieron juntas dirigiéndose hacia Riven, quien las saludo y se acercó para hablarles

"Riven, tenemos que pedirte un favor" dijo Ahri

"¿Qué clase de favor?"

"Necesitamos que cuides de Annie por hoy, no podemos estar con ella"

"¿Yo? ¡Pero yo no sé cómo cuidar niños!"

"No importa, la pequeña se entretiene con cualquier cosa, llévala a algún lugar bonito o algo asi"

"Pe-pero…"

Sona y la kumiho se despidieron de Annie y de Riven, que estaba aturdida por el raro encargo. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con infantes, la ultima vez que trato con uno fue cuando tuvo que ayudar a una soldado noxiana a dar a luz en plena guerra, y eso solo fueron segundos antes de regresarle el bebe a la madre y enviarla a casa.

"¿Tu eres la tia Riven?" pregunto la niña para sacarla de sus pensamientos

"Pues si, supongo que tendremos que pasar juntas el resto del dia"-penso un momento- "¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?"

"Siii, ¡vamos!

Habían salido de la cafetería del Instituto, Annie había pedido uno doble de fresa y pistache, mientras que Riven pidió uno simple de vainilla, habían hablado un poco de las experiencias que habían vivido.

"Asi que, ¿Cómo es que una niña como tu acabo aquí?"

"Mis papas dicen que tuvimos que irnos de Noxus porque una gente estaba enojada con ellos"

"Ohh, a mi me paso algo similar, ya te lo contare luego"

Estaban sentadas en una banca al lado de un lago, acabando sus helados, Riven se metió al lago sin pensar en lo que la gente cercana pudiera opinar, se sumergió por un tiempo antes de salir con un pescado en la mano, era de tamaño mediano, llego hacia donde estaba la niña y ella chamusco el pescado, arrancándole la piel y dejándole la carne descubierta, comieron un trozo antes de dejarlo en un bote de basura.

Ahora estaban al lado de una piedra, Annie estaba haciendo coronas de flores blancas mientras que Riven la miraba atentamente, le parecía una niña tierna.

"Ten, te la hice para ti" le dijo Annie extendiéndole la corona

"Ahhh, ¿para mi? ¡Gracias!"

"No hay de que, a los amigos se les trata bien"

"Hablando de amigos, ¿con quienes te juntas?"

"Bueno, pues… con la tia Ahri y con la tia Sona, Amumu, y de vez en cuando con alguno de los yordles, ¿Y tu?"

"Verás, conozco bastante a Talon y a sus hermanas, a Yasuo y… creo que nada más, tal vez debería buscar más amigos"

"¿Cómo es que conoces a Yasuo? Que yo sepa no tienen nada en común"

"Es algo… un poco raro, durante mi servicio, yo una vez… contraviví (no quería decir la palabra matar) a un anciano, ese anciano estaba a cargo de Yasuo, quien se había ido a pelear, a partir de ahí lo conocí en el instituto, nos hicimos amigos, pero lo que hice le destruyo su vida, no me atrevo a decírselo, no quiero destruir nuestra amistad, me parece alguien atormentado lo suficiente"

"¿Te gusta Yasuo?"

"¿Qué si a mí qué? No, no, no, es mi-mi amigo, si, nada más" _¿O tal vez si?_

"¡A Riven le gusta Yasuooooo!"

"¡Oye!"

En ese momento, Jinx apareció con una cámara

"¿Se toman una foto conmigo?"

Aunque Riven estaba un poco desinteresada, se sentía aliviada de que Jinx la hubiera sacado de una situación tan embarazosa, una niña poniendo en duda sus sentimientos.  
Despues de tomarse la foto, Jinx se fue y Annie siguió con la conversación, esta vez con un tema diferente.

"¿Me cuentas una historia?"

"Hmm, OK.

Como era de costumbre todas las noches cada vez que podía Elizabeth salía a embriagarse y vivir una loca noche, esa noche del viernes llegó muy temprano casa, tipo 9 pm y como era de suponer nadie en su casa; su familia siempre estaba ocupada sus padres tenía una vida social muy activa y su hermana una hija, alumna y deportista ejemplar hija que todos los padres desearían tener.

Elizabeth hacia y desasía con su vida que sus padres en varias ocasiones la trataban de un estorbo, el único consuelo que tenía era el alcohol.

Esa noche se embriago tan rápido que prefirió ir se a su casa, tanto era el alcohol en su cuerpo que no fue capaz de llegar a su habitación así que se tiró en el sofá y prendió el televisor para aparentar que estaba viendo la caja ruidosa para que su familia no la reprochara como siempre. De lo único que se acuerda es que alcanzó a llegar a su casa. Sus padres llegaron a las 00:30 pm a esa hora nuestra Elizabeth estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol su madre se le acerca con lágrimas en los ojos pero tanto era lo borracha que estaba que no fue capaz de atender lo que su madre decía.

Cerca de las 4:00 pm Elizabeth se sentía en condiciones de ir a su habitación y seguir su profundo sueño. Al día siguiente la hermana de Elizabeth entra a su habitación a despertarla como lo hacía siempre, "¡Floja levántate!" Elizabeth se sentía tan mal después de a verse embriagado tanto que solo dijo "mmmm….", la hermana le tira la almohada encima pero el sueño era mayor.

De repente sintió como su estómago se revolvía, se levantó rápidamente para ir al baño pero al llegar su madre estaba en este así que la única solución fue vomitar en el patio, a su regreso su madre ya estaba en la cocina y para esquivarla entro por la ventana del comedor para que su madre no se diera cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba, al llegar a su habitación pasa por el de su hermana y la encuentra llorando desconsoladamente en el balcón del dormitorio, Elizabeth sin pensarlo fue donde su hermana y esta le dice: "déjame sola, estoy bien. Recuerda que siempre te voy a querer pero por favor ahora déjame sola estaré bien", así que Elizabeth muy desconcertada y un poco más repuesta va a la cocina donde su madre a preguntarle que le pasaba a su hermana.

Elizabeth baja muy desconcertada por lo de su hermana, al llegar a la cocina encuentra a su mamá llorando desconsoladamente, Elizabeth le dice : "mamá, fui a la habitación de mi hermana y está llorando no sé que le pasa, no me quiso decir, ¿Tú sabes que le pasa?". La madre con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y con el corazón totalmente destruido y con una rabia tremenda le responde: "Pero que dices?!… tu hermana falleció ayer en un accidente, fue atropellada por un camión mientras iba a su entrenamiento, pero si yo te lo dije… anoche.. ¡Te lo dije ayer mientras veías tele!, pero claro, cómo te importa más salir y tomar, ya no se en que mundo vives… que ni la muerte de tu hermana te acuerdas.

Asi que, nunca tomes, te destruye la vida"

"Wooow, ¿la gente no te parece rara de vez en cuando?"

"Si, muchas veces, te recuerda que las personas son seres complicados"

Cunado acabo la oración, Hecarim apareció corriendo como un loco con Thresh parado sobre su espalda intentando mantener el equilibrio mientras sostenía una bandera roja gigante que decía "URF", a la vez que daba un toque militar con la corneta que llevaba en su otra mano. Ambas los miraron irse a la velocidad de la luz.

"Y no solo los vivos" mencionó Riven

"Si, esos tipos son aún más raros"

"Déjalos, todos están alborotados con esta tontería del Ultra Rápido y Feroz, menudos dolores de cabeza nos da _-dolor de cabeza pensando en Yasuo-_ ¡Vamos al bar!"

"Pero tu dijiste que…"

Riven se la llevo del brazo corriendo como el diablo

"… Y asi fue como rompi mi espada y abandone mi pasado" Riven finalizo de contar su historia de vida

Estaban sentadas en una de las mesas que había en las esquinas de una disco, cada quien tenia su propia bebida, aunque una estaba un poco mas entrada que la otra.

"Wow, señorita Riven, si yo fuera Noxus, la nombraría princesa de guerra ahora mismo" tenia los ojos rojos y estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer de cara a la mesa

"¡Gracias!"

"¡Lo digo en serio!"

Una música electrónica y animada comenzó a sonar

"Oh, lo siento señorita Rivet, ¡pero tengo que ir a bailar!"

Salto de la mesa y se puso a bailar sola en el medio de la pista, atrayendo la atención de todos, incluso de alguien que la exiliada no sabia que estaba, además del técnico de sonido

 **¡Miren a esa niña, la reina de la pista de baile!**

"Madre mia, Riven, ¿Qué le has dado?"

Esa voz era muy familiar, mandaba una alegría inmensa a su ser cada vez que la escuchaba, podía ser seria o sin sentimiento, pero para ella era especial.  
Se volteo para ver al imperdonable sosteniendo la botella de la que había estado bebiendo la niña, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la noxiana, esperando su respuesta

"Solo bebio jugo de naranja…"

"Hmm, ¿ahora que hacemos? Son las ocho de la noche y debemos volver a la Academia"

El ronin pensó un momento

"No hay de otra, nos la tendremos que llevar asi"

"¿Nos?"

"¿A quien se la encargaron cuidar?"

Sin decir mas palabra, agarro a la niña del brazo y a tirones la saco del recinto. Yasuo miraba atentamente y se acerco a cargar a Annie sobre su hombro que no tenia armadura, ella se recargo

"¿Qué crees que haces?" Riven intentaba sonar molesta, pero definitivamente no lo estaba

"Cuidar de un ser humano"

Mientras caminaban camino al Instituto, había silencio, la tension podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Yasuo, en lo que podía referirse a una sonrisa, se acerco a la exiliada para abrazarla con el brazo libre y seguir caminando. No protesto, solo disfrutaba de su compañía agarrando su mano por encima de su hombro, una voz pequeña e inocente se escucho del ronin

"Que bonita pareja…" dijo Annie para bostezar y finalmente caer dormida

Ambos se sonrojaron y se miraron atentamente, antes de comenzar a reir ligeramente al mismo tiempo, la cara del otro les provocaba gracia.

Cuando llegaron, Yasuo le paso la niña a Riven, quien con difíciles intentos logro cargarla correctamente, el imperdonable se le quedo mirando un momento, antes de acercarse a darle un beso en la mejilla, ella giro la cabeza a la rapidez suficiente como para tocar sus labios, ninguno desistio, el tiempo se paraba y todos sus pensamientos se bloqueaban en la pura concentración del otro. Se liberaron tras unos segundos, cada quien con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Te vere mañana, Riven"

"Hasta mañana Yasuo"

El ronin partio en dirección opuesta a Riven, ya iba siendo hora de entregarla de nuevo a sus niñeras oficiales, las encontró juntas en un parque de adentro del instituto, se saludaron y se acercaron para hablar

"¿Y que tal tu dia? O noche, mas bien, ¿algo jugoso paso por la entrada no?"

Con un color rosado en las mejillas, Riven le extendió la niña aun dormida a Sona, que la tomo en brazos mientras las otras dos mujeres seguían con su conversación

"Tal vez… esto dio sus frutos, después de todo, puede que te necesitemos otro dia" dijo Ahri asintiendo

"Sera todo un gusto" dijo Riven con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa formada en su rostro

"Te dejare aquí con tus pensamientos, ¡hasta pronto!"

Ambas campeonas se marcharon y ella se uedo como antes, soñando en lo que algún dia su vida se podría llegar a convertir, mientras la imagen de la pareja del viento regresaba a su mente, se imaginaba junto a el, caminando con un niña en los brazos de Yasuo y un niño agarrado de la mano con Riven, mientras avanzaban lentamente hacia el resplandor del sol

 _Suspiro_

"Algun dia esos podríamos ser nosotros"


End file.
